<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Moment of Need by minibinnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044306">A Moment of Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minibinnie/pseuds/minibinnie'>minibinnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Hurt, Hyunjin is whipped, M/M, OT8, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Someone Help Them, chan is not good with feelings, changbin is just daft and doesnt know it, implied chanlix, implied hyunbin, m/m - Freeform, minsung are whipped, neither is changbin, once again, self discovery, there is actually a lot of plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minibinnie/pseuds/minibinnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changbin has a need.  Well, he has a lot of needs but one currently that’s more pressing, pressing onto the front of his jeans for that matter and its becoming increasingly difficult for him to hide. He needed to get laid, or at the very least relieve some tension. But in a dorm with 7 other boys and a dating ban in place, that was easier said than done. </p><p>Or </p><p>Changbin is really daft and doesn’t realize that it isn't easier said than done. It's actually pretty easy when you’ve got 7 other boys living with you who could be more than willing to help. One in particular even, cue Bangchan.  </p><p>*Disclaimer within*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Moment of Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! &lt;3<br/>This is my first skz fic im actually uploading so let me know what you guys think!</p><p>This work is mainly a gift for the screaming seolars gc on twt - I LOVE YOU ALL please enjoy </p><p>Disclaimer for readers - This story is completely a work of fiction; I do not believe any of the characters are in legitimate relationships with each other nor do I pretend to know what actions or feelings go on behind closed doors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hot. Why the hell was it already so hot. Spring wasn’t even over yet and Changbin could already the sweat trickling down the back of his neck. Granted the entire group was in the practice rooms going over choreography again before filming began for a dance practice video, but still the aircons were blasting. He clearly wasn’t the only one who thought so. </p><p>“This heat...” A mop of blonde hair plopped down beside Changbin on the sofas. If even Hyunjin was feeling the heat then at least he wasn’t going insane.  </p><p>“Must be a freak day, yesterday was fine and we did more than this.” Changbin stated, pointing out at the rest of the members wandering around the room. </p><p>Felix was currently fanning Chan, whose head was in the younger Australians lap. Jisung was just wondering around with a water bottle, probably lost in his own thoughts as usual. Seungmin and Jeongin seemed to have gone to the outside vending machines for colder refreshments. The only one remotely still going over dance moves was Minho.  </p><p>“How does he do it, the stamina I mean, its crazy.” Hyunjin muttered. His hair was plastered to the nape of his neck and he was shaking the front of his tank top to get some more airflow onto himself. Changbin had always been in awe of Hyunjins features and physique. He had that effortless beauty that just made people for him, and that was even before they found about all the boys talents and determination.  </p><p>“I'm not sure honestly, one thing I am sure on though is that I can't wait for this filming to be done. All I want today is to go home, shower and relax.” He replied. </p><p>Just then their choreography teacher perked up. </p><p>“Okay breaks over! Let's get to this filming and we can all go back. Your schedules are free for the day after this.” </p><p>Multiple grunts were heard from around the room but it couldn’t be helped. Everyone was ready to go home so the sooner they nailed this filming the sooner they could leave. </p><p>“Ok hyung let's do this.” Hyunjin chimed, giving Changbin a quick fist bump and heading over to the staff. </p><p>After a quick hair and makeup fix all 8 boys got into position. The audio for Back Door sounded through the room and they all put in 110% for the filming. It took 3 takes for the filming director to call it as a job done. Everyone fell to the floor which would have been seen as nothing short of comical. Everyone breathing heavily and getting their bodies to work again.  </p><p>Changbins legs were on fire. His center dance portion was the one that needed multiple takes as they couldn’t seem to get the jump timing right, so his thighs were killing him. He was currently sitting back against the mirrors sipping water when Chan wobble walked his way over. </p><p>Changbin laughed. “You look how I feel.”  </p><p>All he got was a sigh in reply as the leader sat down across from him. “Ill massage your legs if you massage mine, Felix is busy helping Hannie.”  </p><p>Looking over changbin could see Jisung was currently on his back, one leg rested on Felix’s shoulder as he helped him stretch out. No short amount of complaining though as he shouted every time Felix pushed back a little too far. </p><p>Turning back to Chan he considered. He did indeed want his legs massaged but he usually just did it on his own while cooling down. He’d never had someone offer before. Whatever he was too tired to ponder it for too long. </p><p>“Ok fine.” He sluggishly moved into a more comfortable position as Chan stuck both of his legs out in front of him.  </p><p>“Thanks Binnie, I don’t think either of us will need the gym tonight.”  </p><p>“You’re right with that. I don’t think I could be asked to today.” He placed both hands on Chans thigh and started working his way down in small squeezing motions.  </p><p>“HOLY SHIT Changbin ease up a little oh my god!” Chan barked, playfully swatting at the youngers hands. “You may have tiny hands but you’re strong oh my god I thought my bones were about to be squashed into jelly.”  </p><p>Changbin couldn’t help it. He rolled over holding his stomach laughing. He hadn't done it on purpose. When massaging his own legs he could tell how much pressure he was using, doing it on someone else he just went for it, guess he was stronger than he thought. His high-pitched giggle was soon interrupted though. </p><p>Chan had recovered from his initial shock of being squashed and crawled towards him.  </p><p>“Oh you think it's funny?” Anyone looking at the situation unfold could tell that the leader wasn’t actually mad, he had smirk on his face that screamed DANGER though. </p><p>“NO NO NO get away I'm sorry I'm sorry!” Changbin attempted to escape but his ankle was grabbed and he was pinned.  </p><p>The two boys laughed and tumbled, Chan trying to get to Changbins thighs to return the favor while Changbin tried to squirm his way out. He may be strong but so was Chan, and the Australian did have a slight size advantage. </p><p>“HANNIE HELP!” Changbin squealed. </p><p>Chan used the small window of distraction and flipped him over. “Let's see how you like a massage” He could hardly speak he was laughing that hard. He put both hands on Changbins thighs right as the other realized he’d been caught, and squeezed. </p><p>Electric fire went straight up Changbins legs, but rather than continuing up his spine it pooled right in his core. He felt himself react almost instantly, his jeans becoming slightly tighter and his ears go flaming hot. He couldn't even help what happened next. </p><p>“FUUU..NGH” was the only noise that made its way out of the rapper. He clamped his hand over his mouth faster than he ever had before. What was that? This wasn’t anything remotely sexual they were just mucking around, why was his body reacting like this? Why did he just MOAN? His eyes went straight to his leaders. </p><p>Chans face was nothing short of shocked. His hands where still placed on Changbins thighs but his grip had loosened.  </p><p>“Binnie...did you just.?” He started. </p><p>Changbin was about to short circuit. He was hot and bothered from dancing, he was tired, he was hard, and he still had his leaders huge hands wrapped around his thighs and he was very much aware of it. </p><p>“NO! No oh my god you just had your thumb in a nerve ha-ha. We’re even now so I'm gunna head back.” He was panicking but he needed to get out of there. Jumping up from the floor he grabbed his backpack from the sofas and ran out of the practice room. He didn’t even hear Chan call after him or Jisung complain that he walked over to help for nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully this a good start for some of you as this may end up being very long depending on where I decide to cut chapters. Let me know what you think in the comments! ill update hopefully every few days/once a week a long as I dont get swamped with irl work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>